


Damage Done

by Plum (inkedbyplum)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, M/M, Murder, Unrequited Love, in which i'm unhappy with canon once more and create my own solution, spoilers for chapters 16 and onwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbyplum/pseuds/Plum
Summary: Against his better judgement, Belphie begins to fall for you -- but you're not ready to catch him.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 254





	Damage Done

Belphegor’s eyes linger on your figure whenever he thinks you won’t notice, but you do. How could you not? You try your hardest to ignore the unsettling feeling within your chest when you’re around him; you _want_ to forgive him. His presence is enough to make your chest feel tight, ice cold fingers suffocating your lungs, and panic begins to flare up. Knowing that he won’t try anything again – both due to your pact with him and his brothers monitoring him too closely – does not settle your anxiety.

No, you find yourself wondering why he’s seeking out your company so much. At first, you thought he did it to torment you: invoke terror within you when he smiles at you, the same smile he wore as he crushed your ribs within his arms. None of the others would let you be alone with him, not out of their usual jealousy with each other but fear. The fear of losing you has been sparked the moment they had seen your lifeless body, Mammon holding onto you, _crying_ , begging you to come back – you have not forgotten the sight, and neither have they. 

And neither has he: Belphie watches you, takes note of the life within your every move. _The very life he had stolen from you before_. It’s difficult to digest that his hatred had been unwarranted, that his grief had grown into anger, a festering wound deep within his heart. He had known it was there, and yet he let it be. An act of self punishment for not being able to save his sister? For believing that he had led her right to her death? Only to find out that he had been wrong all along…

He used to love humans, and as he watches you, he’s reminded why: he sees pure kindness in the smiles you give his brothers, unbridled joy as they make you laugh, sincere affection when you talk to them. You are everything he used to love about humanity. It’s no wonder that his brothers adore you – he finds himself wishing you could smile at him the way you smile at the others; that he could make you laugh; that he had not tainted your pure heart with his ill intentions. 

‘You must hate me,’ he thinks to himself when he talks to you, but he never says these words out loud. What if you confirm them? Ignorance is bliss, humans say, and the demon finds himself agreeing. 

You notice his anguish when he’s around you. Both of you find it difficult to be around each other, as different as your reasons may be. Perhaps he latches onto you to simulate what his brothers have with you, you assume.

As weeks pass, he expects you to tell him to stay away from you, but you do the opposite: you seek him out, you even help him reconcile with his brothers, for hell’s sake! There it is again, the pure kindness in your heart. Belphie is drawn to you more and more each day, and he notices the tension in your body lessen each day that you’re with him. 

“You make me want to be selfish,” he admits one day. You look up from your phone to notice him looking at you from his bed, face half hidden away by his pillow. 

“Oh, because you’ve been _so_ selfless up until now?” You retort with a small chuckle, a weak attempt at clearing the serious atmosphere his words created. It doesn’t work, his face remains expressionless as he sits up.

“You’ll never look at me the way you look at them, will you?” His lips curl up into a smile ever so slightly, but rather than unsettle you, you feel pity sprouting in your heart. “You’d be a fool if you did, but… Still, you’ve been trying, right? You’ve tried to look past what I did. Why? …do you truly think I deserve absolution?” There’s a flicker in his amethyst eyes as he speaks, a glint of sadness. Expectant eyes remain on your face, trying to read your expression.

“Where is this coming from? I thought you were asleep…” You mumble, casting your eyes back on your phone. All these weeks had gone by with neither of you speaking of the incident, and yet here he is, bringing it up during a peaceful moment. 

“You’re avoiding the question because you don’t think I do.” Belphie laughs; an attempt to hide the sound of his heart shattering. “I don’t think I do either, you know.” You allow yourself to look up at him again, and any anger that you felt for ruining the serene atmosphere dissipated in the blink of an eye. 

“I lost my chance way back when I decided to use you as a means to an end. I lied to you from the very first moment. I used you like a tool, and then I – I _killed_ you when you showed me nothing but kindness. How can you even bare to be in the same room with me?” His voice quivers, and it dawns on you that all this time, being around you must have been torturous for him. _Good_ , a part of you thinks, while another part of you wants to reach out to him and wipe away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

“I don’t know.” There’s not much else you can say, but you don’t have the heart to lie to him now. He would see right through it if you tried to sugarcoat your words. “I only ever wanted to help make things right between you and your brothers. I still do.”

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t so kind. Maybe then I’d be able to actually hate you.” You barely notice as you get up and walk towards him until your fingertips touch his cheeks, a soft caress as you wipe away his tears, but your gentle touch makes him flinch, eyes widening in shock. Belphie looks up at you, bewildered. “What are you-”

“I told you that I wanted to help you when we first met, didn’t I? And right now, I see someone’s who’s hurting right in front of me. I… I still want to help you, I think. It doesn’t make sense, but… Does it have to?”

Humans, you think, are irrational creatures at their core, and you are the prime example.

“Then hold me. Hold me and don’t leave,” his voice is barely a whisper now, vulnerability laced in every word falling from his lips. You see the silent plea in his eyes, raw heartache that threatens to infect your own heart. “Pretend that you love me, just this once. _Please_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So! This was written for a follower celebration on tumblr and I originally wanted to keep it on tumblr only, but I'm very happy with this one -- so I thought I could upload it here, too. The prompt for this one was 'can you pretend to love me? just once?', and I jumped on that almost immediately, lol
> 
> I'm very unhappy with how the story progressed after Belphie literally murdered the MC, and then there were barely any repercussions to it. This is my take on what it might look like if MC didn't just forgive him right away.
> 
> Feel free to check out my tumblr @plumeriaheart, or even my twitter @plumeriahearts for occasional wips! :)


End file.
